Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus
Character Jenny Rebecca "JR" Novotny-Marcus is the daughter of Michael Novotny and Melanie Marcus. Background During the Third Season, Melanie and Lindsey ultimately choose Michael to be a candidate for their next child. After discussing issues of parenting and custody, they agree that Michael will be referred to as "the father". During the entire fourth season, Melanie is pregnant and gives birth to Jenny before the finale of the season. Relationships Michael Novotny Her biological father. During the Third Season, Melanie and Lindsey ultimately choose Michael to be a candidate for their next child. After discussing issues of parenting and custody, they agree that Michael will be referred to as "the father". During the entire fourth season, Melanie is pregnant and gives birth to Jenny before the finale of the season. Melanie Marcus Her biological mother. She has Jenny when she thought she couldn't have children, and not feeling like she was the "Birth and Mothers" type. Because of this, she is excessively protective over her daughter, even against Lindsey and Michael. Towards the last seasons, she seizes much control from exhaustion from raising a baby and finally lets Michael introduce her at their housewarming party. Ben Bruckner Her adoptive father. Ben supports Michael in being a candidate for sperm donation for Melanie and Lindsey during the Third Season, however, he doesn't have as much involvement with Jenny as the other three parents. Lindsay Peterson Her adoptive mother. During the Third Season, Melanie and Lindsey ultimately choose Michael to be a candidate for their next child. After discussing issues of parenting and custody, they agree that Michael will be referred to as "the father". Hunter Novotny-Bruckner Her older adoptive brother on her father's side. There isn't much contact between them during the actual scrip, but hinted when they moved into the house in the suburbs, he was a little jealous of Jenny, however, but seeing how Hunter is much older as a family member, he is not likely to express that when around her and be protective of her whenever the situation may show. Gus Peterson-Marcus Her older adoptive brother on her mother's side. There isn't much contact between them during the actual scrip, but growing up in the same household and their mother's commanding them to have a full nurturing sibling relationship, they will grow up as full siblings despite not sharing biological genes. Debbie Novotny Her grandmother. Even before Jenny's conception, Debbie had feel in love with idea of her. her protection for her granddaughter is as fierce as she had for Michael growing up. During the fourth season, she had stern words to Michael and Melanin regarding her well being. Danny Devore Her grandfather. While she is biologically related to him, it is very likely he doesn't know she exist since he doesn't have any involvement in Michael's life. Trivia * She is the younger adoptive sister of Gus * Her labor was 14 hours long * She was born 6 pounds, and 12 ounces in weight. Category:Americans